


Changes and Emptiness

by Refreshingly_Original



Series: The Red Queen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refreshingly_Original/pseuds/Refreshingly_Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nodding Hermione continued to look at the many stars lighting up the night sky. As she watched a star fall across the ruins, she sent a silent pray up to the heavens. 'Protect my heart.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

Hermione looked around her. The place she had called home for the last seven years was nothing but piles of smouldering rubble. She couldn't believe the castle had fallen. But she was alive, as were many of the people who stayed. More importantly, _sh_ e was alive.

Turning around, she watched her from a distance, moving around, helping out where she could, and comforting those who allowed it. As if sensing she was being watched, she looked up. Even from her higher position, Hermione could see the question arch of her brow. For the first time since meeting the woman, she didn't answer her; instead she turned back around and looked up at the sky. It didn't take her long to join her on the hill near the fallen Great Hall.

"How long until you have it rebuilt?"

"No more than three months. It'll be open for the new school year."

Nodding Hermione continued to look at the many stars lighting up the night sky. As she watched a star fall across the ruins, she sent a silent pray up to the heavens.

_Protect my heart._

"I didn't expect to survive this war."

"So your letter said."

Pursing her lips, Hermione gave a soft nod, "So, it did stop." She spoke softly, a smirk forming as she continued, "Good to know I can do that even when be fired at." The empty laugh that fell from her lips surprised the older woman.

"Miss Granger-"

Hermione shook her head, "Don't."

Minerva looked at her, green eyes shining in the moonlight. "Surely-" She started, her voice lilting gently.

"I did not expect to survive, that is the only reason you know." Hermione repeated, turning to look at her with a cool gaze, "It was a nothing more than a courtesy letter, to know that someone cares. You don't need to give the list of reasons why it would never work, or how you don't return my feelings," She gave an empty laugh, "I have thought of them all. I have had the conversation countless times."

"Hermione, you must understand-"

"I understand, I just don't wish to talk about it."

After her sharp response, neither spoke, for which the younger witch was glad for. She stared at the rubble in front of them, silently contemplating whether not she wished to return when Hogwarts re-opened.

"I cannot return your feelings, Hermione."

Even though Hermione knew this would be Minerva's answer, it still didn't stop her heart from aching. The young witch turned on her heel and with a faint _pop,_ she disappeared.

* * *

At first glance, Hermione had no idea where she was. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she realised she was standing in the alley near a restaurant she had visited when she was younger. Ending up in the alley she got lost in all those years ago was not all that surprising, it was one of her scarier memories, getting lost and separated from her parents. Well, it _had_ been.

Slumping against the dirty wall beside her, she tried to hold back a sob. She had known that would be the result of her letter, but she had hoped that _she_ would follow her wishes and not bring it up. She had overestimated the Professor. And that was what hurt the most, not the rejection, although that hurt, but the fact that the one person she trusted not to intentionally hurt her, had. Covering her mouth, her shoulder shook with the force of her crying. The only thing keeping her upright was the wall.

"Hello?"

Hermione froze; her next cry stuck her in throat at the unexpected voice.

"Is anyone there?"

Although the voice was soft, Hermione had learned not to blindly trust someone, especially not when in a country she had only been to once before.

"I said," Came the voice, now threatening and very close, "Is someone there?"

Hermione screamed as a ball of fire lit up the dim alley a few feet away. Wand automatically in her hand and pointing in front of her, hex on the tip of her tongue, she paused when the flame was not hurled towards her. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that standing not too far in front of her was a middle aged woman with short hair and piercing brown eyes. For a tense moment, neither moved nor spoke, but assessed the other. She wore a smart pant suit with heels. ' _Not the most practical thing to fight in_.' Hermione wouldn't admit it, but when she finally noticed that the flame was not being produced by a wand, but was floating above a gloved hand, she was in awe.

"Who are you?" The mysterious woman asked again.

Eyes narrowing, Hermione spoke just as quietly, "Hermione."

"No last name?"

"No."

Red lips pursed, "Lower that stick."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hermione scoffed, tightening her grip on her wand.

"You have a stick, what can you do? Poke me with it?" The lady sneered.

Brows arching, Hermione gave a wave of her hand and hissed, "Diffindo!"

Not even a second later, a bright white light shot from the end of her wand and flew past the woman's head. It lit up her surprised face, allowing Hermione to see that the other woman's eyes were a much darker brown than her own. The wide eyes flicked to where a lock of hair hand been hanging, now lying on the dirty ground beside her.

"Do not think I am defenceless." Hermione sneered, pointing her wand at the other woman's chest, directly above her heart.

The pair stood like that for some time, just watching the other to see if they would try anything else. Finally, after what seemed like a life time, the other woman relaxed, the ball of fire dying out without the woman's magic to fuel it. She held out her hand for Hermione to take, a small smirk turning her painted lips up.

"I'm Regina."

* * *

Little over a week later, Hermione and Regina were sitting in front of a small café enjoying a coffee together. Since their meeting in the alley way that night, Hermione had stayed with Regina in her apartment, transfiguring the stylish white sofa into a bed each night, not that she slept in it for long. Every night, Hermione would wake from nightmares. It had taken her some time, but Regina had finally gotten the girl to open up about what was haunting her. She had not been expecting to be told about a war and how she had been on the front line when the battle had started. As she listened to the young lady spin her tale of horrors, she knew she was missing something. Now though, looking over the rim of her cup, she knew what it was, she had seen the same expression on her own face every time she looked in the mirror.

Heartbreak.

' _Who could hurt this girl?'_ She thought to herself, watching the younger woman absentmindedly stir her coffee for the millionth time.

"You know," Regina started off casually, "You don't have to be in so much pain."

Hermione looked up, confusion colouring her usual blank expression. "I'm not in pain."

Smiling slightly to cover up her nervousness, she looked the girl in the eye, "You cannot hide Hermione, not to someone who has lost the same thing, many times over." At Hermione's frown, she sighed and shook her head, her short hair swishing lightly, "I know a way to dull the pain you're feeling."

"How?"

"By removing your heart." She watched the girl across from her closely as she absorbed the information.

"By removing my…heart." She repeated slowly, a deep frown forming, "But that's impossible. You'd die."

Regina relaxed some, "You and I have a different understanding of magic. Where I'm from, magic can do anything." She explained, twisting her hand to create a large cupcake to appear in front of Hermione.

"But there are laws, limitations."

Regina shook her head, "You are bound by what you've been taught."

"But how?" Hermione asked, staring at the "How do you do it?"

"The difference between you and I dear is I create magic, you have it."

* * *

That night, after waking up from another nightmare of Minerva torturing her, she made up her mind to take Regina up on her offer. Starting tomorrow, she would learn to make her magic and remove her heart.


	2. Emptiness

_**Three months later** _

* * *

Appearing in front of the large gates of the school, Hermione took a deep breath and lightly touched her hand to the iron. After a second, they swung open without a sound. Smirking, Hermione started the long walk up to the castle. She knew she could easily just magic herself up to the castle like Regina had taught her to, but she wanted the time to think. She knew that arriving early would cause questions, most likely ones she didn't want to answer, so she used the time it took her to walk the path to come up with her carefully worded answers. When she finally saw the castle, once more whole, she felt the smallest surge of happiness fill her. It didn't take her long after that to make it to the main entrance of the castle.

Before she could reach out to push open the large wooden doors, they parted to reveal the Headmistress standing there as regal as ever in her emerald green robes. A shock of anger ran through Hermione at seeing the woman who crushed her heart, but Hermione pushed it aside, remembering Regina's warning. _'Do not let anger take over Hermione, it does nothing but blackens your heart and soul.'_

For her part, Minerva was looking her over very closely, noting the form fitting slacks and blouse she had on. While it wasn't that unusual for her to see the muggleborns wearing such items, the all black outfit under the trench coat was not something she had expected Hermione to wear. The only colour the girl had on at all was a pair of red gloves.

Having enough of the older witch starring at her, Hermione walked into the castle, her black boots clicking sharply against the stone floor. "Headmistress," Hermione dipped her head respectfully, stopping a few feet in front of her.

Minerva frowned at the cool tone, "You're early Miss Granger." She stated, nodding her head for Hermione to follow her.

"Yes I am."

Watching the younger woman from the corner of her eye, Minerva asked, "Why?"

"I missed the train."

Stopping, Minerva turned and looked at her, surprise colouring her tone, "You missed the train?"

"I arrived later in London than I expected to." Hermione explained, tugging off her gloves, "I figured it would be best if I came straight here so no one would worry when I did not arrive with the rest of the students." She felt the corner of her mouth twitch, "I wouldn't want anyone to think I was missing."

"Missing." Minerva repeated softly. Suddenly her eyes were ablaze with anger, "You've been _missing_ for three months Hermione! No one knew where you were or if you were alive until you replied to your Hogwarts letter!"

Looking up at the enraged witch, Hermione spoke calmly, "That was my intent," before continuing on her way down the hall, forcing the older woman to follow her.

"Your intent!" The Headmistress repeated, her voice becoming shrill, "You left without a single word; we were worried about you Hermione!"

"You needn't have, I can take care of myself." This time it was Hermione who stopped and faced the other woman, "Surely you understand Headmistress that I needed time to myself. I just came out of a war, after a year on the run, to have my heart crushed by the one person who I trusted not to intentionally hurt me."

Hermione took pleasure in the barely concealed flinch. Smiling sharply, she tilted her head, "It was lovely talking to you Headmistress." Turning, she walked up the stairs, heading for Gryffindor Tower, only to stop when she heard the Headmistress call after her.

"You've changed Hermione."

Turning her head to the side, she smirked, "No Headmistress, I gave my heart away and got nothing in return. Now I'm empty."

* * *

Later that day, Hermione was standing in front of the statue leading to the Headmistress' office. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man in the portrait disappear, no doubt about to inform the Headmistress of her guest. Smirking, she closed her eyes and focused on the image of the door of the office. In a swirl of dark red smoke, she disappeared, reappearing on the level above. Three sharp knocks later, Hermione entered the office at the surprised _'Enter.'_

"Headmistress." She acknowledged, bowing her head once more. "I wish to speak to Professor Snape."

The other woman was surprised at the requested, but quickly covered it, "His portrait is over here." She said, gesturing to the left of her desk.

Nodding once more, Hermione walked up to the second level and around the side of the desk, coming face to face with the former Headmaster. "Professor."

"What do you want with me Granger?" He sneered.

"I was hoping you would guard something for me."

Eyebrow arched, the older man glared down at her, "And what would I be guarding?" He drawled.

Curling her hand like Regina had shown her, she summoned the small golden box from her trunk with a puff of red smoke. Smirking at the low gasps and whispered from the others in the room, Hermione held it out, "My most prised possession."

"And what is that?"

Smirking fully now, Hermione carefully unsealed the box and held it up so only Snape could see its contents. Behind her, Minerva watched in confusion as an eerie red glow shone from whatever Hermione was holding. Looking up, she was surprised to see the unguarded expression of sadness and horror on Severus' face.

"Is that-"

"Indeed it is Professor," She said, sealing the box once more. "Will you guard it for me?"

The previous Heads of the school, as well as Minerva were shocked to see the man nod, just once. Nodding back, Hermione focused on the box in her hands. When it was covered with the smoke, she blew on it lightly, sending it into the portrait. There, beside the late Potions master, was the golden box that contained her heart.

"You won't be able to open it."

"I didn't intend to try."

Smirking at the dry humour, Hermione tilted her head, "Thank you Professor."

For the second time that day, the others were surprised by the man, "You're welcome, Hermione."

Turning to leave, Hermione was stopped by the voice of her previous Headmaster, "Miss Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Is everything alright dear girl, you seem-"

"Cold? Emotionless? Heartless?" Her eyes flicked to Snape, her bare lips twitching up in a smirk once more at her joke.

"Not like yourself." He finished, concerned.

Looking back at the bearded man, Hermione smiled with what little emotion she felt, "War changes people."

Sighing, the white haired man sat back, "That it does."

When no more was said, Hermione nodded once more to Snape, turned and left, ignoring the strange looks and whispers as she went. Once the door was closed, Minerva was up and in front of Severus. Her green eyes fell instantly to the new addition to the painting. "How did she-"

"I do not know, Minerva."

Looking up, she asked the one thing every other portrait wanted to know. "What's inside of it?"

"Her most prised possession."


End file.
